Dimensional Stuff
'Dimensional Stuff '''is the final book in The Books Of Importance. Scriptures !: The Pillars ' ' By now we should all know how the universe (and everything else) was created. But what is arguably far more interesting is how it is held together. You may think that the Sea of Dimensions is a giant floating disc, but you would be wrong. You see, there are multiple iobsorbium pillars that run around the rim of the Sea of Dimensions, and they stop it from ever falling into the oblivion. Of course, if someone did destroy these pillars, everything in the Sea of Dimensions would be destroyed as it fell. There are twenty pillars, but the Sea of Dimensions could survive with only ten. The others are just to reassure the Ancient Venus, who has a fear of heights. If the Sea of Dimensions fell, then the Antique Shop in the Sky would be even higher than it is already. Luckily iobsorbium is the strongest substance in history. It is sort of like metal but, it is actually a form of cardboard. ' ' !!: Notable Creatures ' ' Seeing as there are so many dimensions, it is obvious that there would also be a lot of different creatures. Unfortunately it would take up a two thousand page book to list all of them, so I shall just list the ones that I believe to be the most important. ' ' * Gulls: Gulls are possibly the most feral creatures in the sea of dimensions. Not only are they unnaturally stupid, but they also look like flying rats. Mainly because that’s what they are. They don't have wings, they just hover and fly around. It looks quite silly. They live on the island of Shlocht, in SpontanusCombbust, in Orneon and, of course, on Earth. * Bat-Spiders: Giant spiders with bat wings. They are very scary, and their favourite food is mammal, which is not very useful for you or me. They live in Orneon. * Unicorns: In an alternate version of Earth (see Alternate Versions Of Earth) horses were mutated by nuclear bombs and turned into unicorns. They are very dangerous and enjoy killing any life form in sight. Luckily they can be domesticated into loving, furry animals. * Ghouls: Not to be confuzzled with gulls. Ghouls populate the wastelands on the trash planet of Alpha-Z1. This planet is not really a planet, but a bunch of space junk that was pulled together by gravity. Ghouls will eat anything that they can get there hands on, including plastic, metal, glass and concrete. They have very strong teeth, which makes them dangerous, but they are not very clever. Their language is limited to grunts and growls. * Grey Leprechauns: These annoying little creatures carry blunderbusses and mini nuclear bombs in their bags, which are never ending. The grey leprechauns are closely related to leprechauns, but while leprechauns like to have a good laugh, grey leprechauns are hideously serious. If you laugh, they will blow you up. You have been warned. Also, they live in every single dimension...Yes, even ours. * Pixies/Fairies: No matter what you say, Pixies and Fairies are the same thing. The only reason they have been separated is because forest fairies don’t have wings, but fire fairies do. Fairies are as small as ants, so nobody knows exactly what dimensions they live in. * Erklings: A kingly race of elves who enjoy playing rock music as loudly as possibly. There is a theory which states that humans are closely related to Erlkings, and because of this teenage humans also like playing rock music as loudly as possible. Some of them. Anyway, Erlkings are very peaceful and are good friends with the fairies, but are very elusive and not amazingly sociable with humans. They live in Orneon and the Pirate Dimension (no one could be bothered naming the Pirate Dimension). * Atlanteans: Another species of elves who have gone completely extinct. For more on these people read The History Of Our Universe (And Others). ' ' Like I said, there are many more creatures, but these are just my favourites. ' ' !!!: The Cult Of Nothing ' ' If you have read The Tale Of The Ancients you will know about Nothing and his evilnessityness. What The Tale Of The Ancients did not explain is what happened after Nothing met Time. Nothing combined his evil powers with those of Time, and they were able to create an army of messengers. The messengers went all over the Sea Of Dimensions to find anyone who could be loyal to Nothing, including the ZingZangZooloBaster tribe. Of course at this time the ZingZangZooloBaster tribe were engulfed in a terrible war. They worked for the evil war lovers of the planet Nazi and fought the kind peacekeepers of the planet Kepler 18-6F. But seeing as the tribe was so loyal to Nothing, half of them went to the dark dimension while the other half remained behind. When all the loyal people had gathered outside the dark dimension, Nothing talked to them via Skype, and he told them to go to the other dimensions at conquer them in his name. This was done. Slowly. Thus the Cult Of Nothing was formed. They were really annoying, but also haven’t been created yet. So why am I talking about them in the past tense? Um… Anyway, ' ' !@: Fire Princes & Princesses ' ''' When the Sea Of Dimensions was created, N gifted one male and one female in every dimension with the power of fire. The men became Fire Princes and the women became Fire Princesses. Seeing as everything evolved from the same thing, any species can have the power. Also, only two people in every tenth generation of each dimension become Fire Princes and Princesses. Yay. One of the most famous Fire Princes is Prince Luce, who saved his kingdom from an invasion of grunts.